Surviving in lie But start living when out
by vegitanu
Summary: A mistake of pleasure on a night changed the life of two alpha rivals... Will an alpha Jared leave his previous love for a new one? Will alpha Jensen come out of his lies and if he does can he survive the consequences? Will ones past cost both of them their relationship and even their lives? Are they really meant to be?
1. Chapter 1

TITLE:

Surviving in lie... But start living when out

Pairing:

Jensen Ackles \Jared Padalecki

Characters:

Jensen Ackles \Jared Padalecki , Chad Michael Murray , Christian Kane\Steve Carlson , Misha Collins \Victoria, Genevieve Cortese, Daneel Harris , Gerald Padalecki\Sherri, Jeff Padalecki , Megan Padalecki, Sandra McCoy, Alan Ackles\Donna and few fictional characters Warning: Alpha\ Beta\Omega genre

Summary:

A mistake of pleasure on a night changed the life of two alpha rivals... Will an alpha Jared leave his previous love for a new one? Will alpha Jensen come out of his lies and if he does can he survive the consequences? Will ones past cost both of them their relationship and even their lives? Are they really meant to be? Chapter 1

Disappointment and loss.

Two never experienced feelings have become a haunting shadow to always excelling Jared Padalecki, the young CEO of Padacrest tech from the day he started losing his contracts to his rival, Jensen Ackles, the new inherited CEO of Ackles Ross Enterprises.

This time being nothing new, Jared sits at his office analysing his every step from the minute he stepped into the meeting till the shattering minute he lost the contract for the construction of the prestigious Mercy West hospital that was offered to the Ackles Ross Enterprises due to a better petition.

Known as the ruthless alpha in business world, Jared calls for a private meeting with his best friend /advisor/his personal assistant, Chad Michael Murray. In the meeting, he orders for a private investigator to be hired to find out everything possible from his childhood to university, his favourites to his preferences, from his parents and their background to his affairs related to his competitor, Ackles.

Little does he know that the information he is going to find out will change his entire life!

(For the better or worst; p)

FIND OUT: p; p


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After a hectic week, Jensen Ackles enters his office followed by his assistant Misha Collins. Collins, being the childhood friend of Jensen, knows that his boss works only after a hot mug of coffee.

Misha handing over Jensen's cappuccino sits down to check for the schedule of the day. Jensen, after few blissful minutes with his caffeine, speaks,"Mish, what's the schedule for today? Does it permit us for a date tonight?"

Misha knows that his friend isn't serious about the date. He remembers the college days his best friend would hit on any hot guy who walks by him. Those days when Jensen, Danneel and he would be the musketeers. Mischief would always be their friend and chaos and mishaps in their surroundings.

Back at the present, Misha smiles at Jensen and says," Jense, we have a meeting to execute our idea to the Avery Techno company against the Padacrest at noon. And the administrative committee of Mercy West have invited us for a success party at 8 pm. So no, we cannot go on a date and my wife is back from her business trip."

"Mish, it's good that she tolerates your sorry ass or I would have to study law just to save you from divorce."

"Oh, come on Jense, I know that you like my ass and you ogled at it…."

He is interrupted by the gagging sounds coming from Jensen who grins and pushes him towards the door saying, "You my Mish, have very high expectations of your ass and I'll remember to tell Victoria to fulfil them for you. Now go since I have to prepare for the meeting" and closes the door.

As usual, Ackles rules the meeting and walks out with the contract. They close up for the week and head to the parking lot.

"Hey Mish, coming to the success party right?"

"No Jense, heading to Boston for the weekend. So no, you gotta go alone for this man!"

"Ya, I know. I'm heading to Carl & Kane .So see you on Monday Mish".

"Jense, I'm sorry but you gotta go home man. From past 8 months you haven't been to Texas and you have to make peace with it sooner rather than later. It was not your mistake and you never saw it coming."

"Mish, it's too early for me to get over it. But I'll try and it was my mistake. Cannot change what has happened. So bye."

Misha saw the eyes of his friend moisten when he got into his Mercedes and left. Misha knew that nothing in the universe would bring back the old friend who had no care in the world, who lead his life in the present and would not stop to think about the future. One decision changed the jovial Jensen to the hardened alpha he has become.

(What changed Jensen to Hardened alpha he is now? Take a guess :p)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Stepping into Carl & Kane, Jensen sees the bar empty with only the regulars. He knows that the bar will be filled with all kinds of people where some come for the music composed by his very own friends, some for the booze and some ( you know ;p) for the hook ups. Jensen knows that all the regular's eyes are on him by now, so he walks to the bar and orders for a bottle of beer.

(Jensen's POV)

Within a few minutes, I'm pulled into an embrace by my best friend Christian Kane."Heya Jenny boy, dint see you for the past few days" is what my friend's common statement will be every time we meet. He is the only one other than Misha who knows everything about me. His partner in band and his mate, Steve Carlson joins us.

After Chris introduced us a year before, we became close buddies. He thinks rational and always keeps the hot headed Chris cool. At first I would think that Steve was taking my friend away from me, but realized later that Chris actually got me another close trust worthy friend. My thoughts are interrupted by Chris as always as he says," So Jenny found anyone?'

"Chris you better stop calling me Jenny or I will hand over your beaten ass to Steve .And no, I haven't found anyone to fulfil your damn curiosity."

"Oh Jenny don't be so rude .So are you still kicking the Padacrest ass?"

"That you know, (with a smug face) happens without me thinking of doing it."

Steve sees us smirking and flips us both one on the head."Ouch, what was that for?"

Steve answers with a smile, "You guys know that it just isn't their time and they shall grow back anytime."

"Oh come on Steve, you know that our jenny boy here shall never let that happen", Chris counters and drinks a sip from my bottle.

Looking at the watch, I stand up, "okay guys, it was nice meeting you. Gotta go to a business party, so will head home to freshen up."

Steve slightly lowers his eyes and I know what's gonna come next."Jense, you know that it does not change anything if you keep postponing it, right. The company is ready to pay for the insurance and I know that it will not bring them back but you gotta make peace with it man." And Steve hugs me tightly and lets go.

I know that all my friends mean the good for me. I know I gotta make peace with it. But letting it go shall burn my last hope that it was just a bad dream and I shall wake up to see them playfully bickering in front of me. And I am still not ready to let go of that hope. So I shut down all my emotions and see the hurt flicker in my friend's eyes.

I hug Chris as a goodbye and step out into the cold night. Having an hour before the party, I plan to have a nice shower and suit up well.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Stepping into Mercy west administration block, Jared is quiet impressed with the planning and execution of the plan in the construction of the building. He knows that it is built by Ackles but still he appreciates a well done job. He was first confused to see a Mercy West invitee on his table, but later found that all the business magnets of Los Angeles were invited.

Being 6'4 in height has always been an advantage to Jared as he can easily see over people's heads. Using this to his benefit, he watches as Ackles strode into the room .He knows that Ackles himself is a masterpiece. Everything in him from the way the black jeans brings out his bow legs to the perfect ass,the way pale green shirt complements the meadow grass green eyes ,the way his full lips pout when he thinks ,to the way full lashes close when he blinks is, nothing but perfectional beauty. & Jared sometimes thinks if Jensen was not an alpha what he would do.

(Jared POV)

I also see Alistair Riddle, the CEO of the Riddle Tech enter the room. I know from experience that Ackles, Riddle and me in the same room will always end with a disaster. I remember the last time three of us being in the same room resulted in a broken limb for Riddle due to a kick from Ackles, a broken wrist for Ackles while blocking his face from my punch and a broken bleeding nose for me due to a punch from Riddle all due to a business argument. So I just hope that I return back in one piece.

Not to be rude when Riddle invites me for a drink, I accept by following him out to the conference room. As I step into the room, I see Ackles who was watching out into the city from the glass wall, stiffen. Sitting together for a drink with your rivals even in a spacious room, makes you slightly claustrophobic. Placing my blazer on the chair, I drink whatever was placed on the table by the waiter who walked out when I entered. I look up to see Ackles finish his drink and Riddle's empty glass.

A feeling of being drugged creeps into me when I start feeling a slight dizziness as I stand up. I see Ackles stripping his blazer and vestcoat.A feeling of someone hammering my head increases as I turn to see Riddle stagger out of the room. This leaves only Ackles and me in the room so I turn forward towards Ackles and ask," Ackles, why is the room revolving?"

"Ackles is my dad. So call me Jensen and no, I don't know why room is turning."

"Oh right, Ackles…no sorry Jensen why the hell do you always win my contracts? Why the hell did you even come into the business world?" ,I keep blabbering without thinking by keeping one step forward for every word until I realize that I'm crowding Jensen to the table.

"Come right? Whatever your name is …don't be a baby. Why a big boy like you cannot face a tough competition...? That's sadly pathetic", Jensen continued taunting .In the haze, he didn't realize that this was making Jared angry until his rambling was stopped by Jared's mouth sealing his in a kiss.

Jared wanted to beat Jensen to the pulp but when he saw that pink full lips, he couldn't think of anything but kissing them. So without thinking twice he did it. When this got a moan from Jensen, Jared just lost the function of his upstairs brain and his downstairs brain took attention. So he did the only thing he had fantasized from a long time. He spun Jensen and bent him over the table that planted Jensen's face on the table.

He ripped Jensen's jeans and got his pants down at the same time. Without thinking in the haze, he just pushed his cock into the unprepped hole of Jensen. When Jensen tried to back out, Jared held Jensen's hip in a bruising grip and began to thrust roughly into his rival, knowing that he will feel it for days. He thought that Jensen would know that he had been fucked as ruthlessly as he had screwed Jared over on his contracts.

In the haze of the drinks and the pleasure, he didn't notice when the knot began to swell at the base of his knot popped out with a painful thug from the hole and then shoved back in ,ripping another cry of pain from Jensen's throat. Continued rut of Jared's hips against the other man's body bought a moan off Jensen. This was the final straw which caused Jared to pump his seed deep into his , now he had a mate. An arch rival five minutes ago became an unbreakable part of his life-his MATE.

When he moved back from the table, Jensen just fell limply on the ground ripping himself free from Jared's swollen knot. Nerves wrecked with panic, Jared checks Jensen's pulse to conclude that he has just blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jensen woke up in his pale white room to realize that he had mother of all headaches, with somebody hammering his head with sledge hammer and his mouth tasting like it was a crematorium for all the rats. When he started to get up did, he realizes that something was really wrong even though he was in his own flat.

(Jensen's POV)

My body felt like I had fallen in front of a truck and had it run over me. Prints of a hand gripping my hips, pain at an entirely wrong place even when I remembered of not getting anyone home for the night got me running to the bathroom as I felt nauseous. Placing my head on the cold toilet bin, I tried to remember the previous night's events.

I remember clearly that Riddle had come and informed me that Jared had called them for a drink in the conference room. The whole situation just had not felt right but I ignored my doubt. The minute until the drink was clear but after that the atmosphere started getting hot so I removed my coat. Then I remember fuzzily Jared kissing me. Then that sonofabitch-shit Jared had drugged me and used me.

Jared had mated with me without my consent. But how does he know. Taking a quick bath to get his scent off me, I went to visit my personal doctor, Damon Spencer. Going to a hospital had always made me uneasy, but this situation is compelling me to go to a hospital.

Seeing Jensen walking towards him confused Damon. He knows that Jensen is claustrophobic to a hospital and so all his tests would be conducted privately in his house. To find out about the sudden uninformed trip to the hospital, Damon ushers Jensen to a private room and waits for Jensen to tell the problem.

…

Loud bass and even worst singing of his friend had to be what woke him up. Ignoring it when Jared turns the other side to sleep, the sharp rays of the sun stung his eyes thus waking him up completely. He tries to remember the cause of his hangover, but nothing flashes his muddled brain except drinking with Riddle and Ackles….no wait someone told it was Jensen.

Chad never being a morning person has found today as the best day in his life to show the chirpiness of this morning as he bangs open the door of Jared's room is what Jared thinks just before he is hit on the head by a flying file.

"Jayman, get your sorry ass out of bed. Its afternoon and your investigator has brought some gossip."

Opening his eyes was the worst idea ever is what Jared thought when the hammering in his head intensifies. So he wishes that he would go back to the peacefulness of his sleep.

As his luck had already left the building and went for a long walk, Chad started singing,

"Jared….How did you come in to the House?

I had locked the door from every mouse…

Jared…At what time did you come at night,

Did you save any damsel like a knight?

Jared…"

Jared knew that sleep is the last thing Chad would be letting him to do so he got up and headed to the bathroom. After becoming a little alive by freshening up, he padded back to the room to see the chaos-as in Chad.

"Jared, here's the file, the investigator you had hired to find about Jensen gave and here's the coffee you sooo need. So come kiss my ass."

"Thanks man but your ass is not worth me .So bug off."

Jared side steps Chad with the coffee in one hand and the file in the other to get comfy on the sofa. He decides to take his dogs for their Sunday walk in the evening. Sipping the heaven sent caffeine; he opens the file to glance through it.

The first few statements are already about what he knows. About the education, his parent's background, that he is the only heir to the Ackles and so on.

But the biological info is what shocks him the most. He drops the file and stands up to start pacing, "This cannot be true. No way can this be true. No fucking way. There must be something wrong in the investigation. Jensen is a fucking ALPHA. Jensen cannot be an omega."

…

Seeing Jensen sitting silent even after a few minutes starts worrying Damon. So he tries to start the conversation."Jensen what is wrong? Are you running out of suppressants? Are they causing any allergies?"

Damon is one among the very few people who knows what Jensen exactly is. Jensen being the only child to the Ackles pressurised him to be an alpha. But in reality he is a proud omega. To suppress the effect of heat, he takes suppressants. To reduce the release of pheromones that indicate that he is an omega, he consumes medication that is still in experimental stage. He allows himself 6 heats in a year so that he does not lose the ability to conceive. So he tells everything to Damon who became his friend along the years. Drifting of he thinks that;

(Jensen's POV)

Every single thing I do is just to not let the society know that I am an omega. The spread of this news would result in people stripping my own company from me, making me a bitch to an assholic alpha and my company being bidden to a power craving highest bidder.

Every night I wake up drenched in my own sweat, seeing this as a nightmare. Seeing my family's name losing its prestige, seeing my father's and forefather's efforts drain in vain and my whole life thrown into the hands of an alpha as a servant. Now all my nightmares seem to be coming true, one by one…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jared was sure that this is a mistake by the investigator. This cannot be true. So he calls him,"hey, Matt. I got the file you sent but I think that there might be an error in the information."

"Jared, no way can there be an error because I myself took over your case and I have it rechecked whatever is in the file is true. But I had to draw out a lot of confidentially seized files to get the matter and till date the information in the file is known to only a selected few people. So we have to keep it that way or we will be washed out by their power."

"Okay. I will trust you on this and thanks for the favour. You will receive your payment by tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye, Jared."The truth of the matter cannot be digested by Jared and he starts to remember last night's events when he was drugged."Jensen did this on purpose. He knew that an investigator was assigned on his back to find out about him. But how could Jensen know about a PI. How could he…?" screamed Jared.

Hearing Jared scream, Chad comes out of the room and asks,"Jayman, How could who do what?" seeing his friend pacing the hall."Chad, Jensen knew that I put an investigator on him. So he drugged me and tricked me. That sonofabitch…He is a fucking manipulator."

"Wow Jared, wait. You are not making any sense. Start from the beginning."

"Chad, Jensen knew that I would come to know about him. So he sent Riddle to invite me for a drink, drugged me, sent Riddle out and tricked me to have sex with him. Now, I am fucking mated to him."

Chad trying to suppress a laugh asks,"Jayman, I guess you are still high because last I checked an alpha cannot mate with another alpha. And you are an alpha and so is Jensen."Chad tries to explain like telling for a 4 year old kid.

But Jared shouts at Chad saying, "Chad this is not funny and no FYI Jensen is not an Alpha."

Chad's happy smug face falls to total confusion when Jared continues."Jensen is an omega and he knew I would find out. So to shut me up, he fucking tricked me to mate with him. That sonofabitch, how could he do that?"

Chad's continued blank stare just fuelled Jared's anger whose thinking went into overdrive."Chad you get it right. Wait a minute. How did he even come to know about my PI? Only Matt, you and me knew about it. Matt wouldn't risk telling it cos it would conflict with his client's confidentiality clause. You haven't met Jensen at all. So how did he know?"

Chad finally snapped out of his daze by retorting "Jay, he might have your office bugged. You know that small device which we see in movies that can be attached to anything to eavesdrop."

"Chad I know what a damn bug is and this also explains how we are losing all our contracts. That sly dog overhears our ideas and plans, then using them he does better quotations. God Chad you are a genius." saying this Jared steps forward to mock kiss Chad but Chad bats him off.

Jared plans to stay away from Jensen for the next few days. He wants to trick and trap Jensen in his own game. He wants to see Jensen getting tortured without his mate.

His mate….fuck his fiancée Genevieve Cortese strikes Jared's mind.

"Chad, a problem man. What should I tell to Gen?"

"Jared, that I cannot help but you have to decide. You gotta tell her before she comes to know from another source. That would be bad."

"Aye I know, but give me few days. I'll tell her."

Chad says, "Your wish. But my mouth is sealed. She will never come to know about any of this matter from me."He makes an action of locking his mouth and throwing the key towards Jared.

…

Jensen returns home that night with a prescription for high dosage of suppressants and birth control pills to stall unwanted pregnancy .Misery that his body is betraying him by craving for his mate is caving him into depression. He knows that if he goes to his mate, Jared shall get all he wants. Making sure to never give a satisfaction that Jared has won over him, Jensen plans to get back to his work. But since his heat is going to set in, he plans to work from home for the next few days and allow Misha to control the office.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jared knocks at the door of his mate's house. He starts getting flashes of coming to this place with carrying Jensen who was lying limp in his arms. He remembers putting Jensen to bed and going back to his house the previous night. He is brought back to the present by his mate's raspy voice.

"Kevin the door is open and the dust is in the kitchen. Can you please empty it?"

Jared walks into the hall and sees Jensen lying on the sofa with only his sweat pants. He observes that Jensen is busy talking to someone on the phone and realises that Jensen hasn't noticed him yet. He notices that his finger prints on Jensen's hips have bruised to purple and winces at the discomfort it might cause.

Oblivious to who has entered his house, Jensen continues, "Chris, I need a break for some time. I think I have just caught flu and I will be fine in a few days. I will go back to office in a week .Till then I'm doing all the work from home. Stop mothering me, mother hen…please don't come and no Kevin is making soup…No I'm fine and what I need now will be", Jared sees that Jensen lowers the phone and shouts," a head massage from Kevin would help."That's when it flashes to Jared that Jensen hasn't seen him yet and Jensen thinks that Kevin is the guy in his house now.

Jared walks a little closer to the sofa and sees that Jensen has gone weak and a little pale from the last time he saw him. He has bags under his eyes like he hasn't slept this week after that Saturday night. Jared notices that room is filled with the smell of sickness and the smell of suppressants. Jensen's body seems to be rejecting the high dosage of suppressants but Jared doesn't understand why Jensen is still forcing the pills into himself.

Even after standing there for a long time Jensen hasn't still noticed him so Jared asks coldly, "Why are you doing this?"

This startles Jensen who was sleeping on the sofa to slip and fall down on the floor. Recovering from the shock, Jensen ends the call by saying,"Chris I'll call back later, bye. "And scrambles up from the floor, the whole time staring at Jared with cold eyes. He just slips on a grey sweatshirt and walks towards the bar for a drink.

Pouring whiskey into a glass, he asks Jared, "What do you want Padalecki?"

Jared answers back with the same cold emotionless voice, "You know what I want, Jensen."

"Ackles", Jensen corrects him.

"Sorry."Jared says confusedly trying to understand what Jensen is trying to say.

"Its Ackles, me Ackles and you haven't earned it to call me Jensen."

"Oh right Ackles…I want everything from you. Why don't we start with your company? Ackles Ross Enterprises shall be merged with Padacrest tech .And doing so, that will make me the CEO. You my omega will stay down. So how does this sound for a start?" Jared says with an evil smirk. He knows that he has trapped Jensen in his own game and now Jensen has no other way but to accept this.

Hearing all what Jared said makes Jensen red with so much anger that vibrating in it he pushes Jared out of his house and shouts, "Padalecki, you are going to pay for this and I shall make sure that you see hell here on earth itself. Let's say, my lawyer will meet you tomorrow. So here I will personally welcome you to hell. Enjoy your stay, no wait actually rot in hell and see if I care. "And shuts the door on Jared's face.

Jensen calls Chris back and tells him everything about that night in the party, about Jared's trap of mating him and taking over his company, about today's Jared's visit and their confrontation. Chris listening to all this tells his friend that he cannot prove that Jared did all of this without proof and hence advices Jensen to gather evidence against Jared. Ending the call, Jensen sits for a while thinking about everything that happened that night. As he goes through the events one by one, he remembers the waiter who served them the drinks. Hoping that he might find something from the waiter, he finds out that the waiter is a regular server in Mercy West hospital canteen and decides to meet the waiter tonight.

At around eight, Jensen enters the hospital's cafeteria to see the waiter rushing out into a room from the back door. He follows the waiter to the room where he sees Jared pinning the waiter to the wall and screaming at him. Jensen stepping into the room says,"Padalecki, good to see that you have come back to pay this virtue less creature for what you made him do. But it is a pity that you are bargaining even in that...You should know that drugging me is worth more than what you are offering him." And turning towards the waiter Jensen asks, "You cheapshit will drug anyone if you are paid for it. Don't you have any moral values?"

Jared loses his temper and shouts,"Ackles, it was you who fucking paid him to drug me. So you better stop speaking about moral values which you yourself lack and quit acting like you were drugged."

"Padalecki, funny that last I remember, it was me who was drugged, and had your base ball sized knot deep in my ass .So shut your bullshit, will ya."

"Ackles, you scumbag of a manipulator. I was drugged and you used me."

During the argument, neither realised that each had stepped forward until they were pointing guns at each other. Seeing that guns were involved scared the waiter who confessed that," Wait, please drop the guns. Both of you were drugged and neither of you ordered me." .Seeing the confused look on both the faces the waiter continued that, "The guy with dark hair who was in the party talking to you both blackmailed me to do this. He told me that he had my kids and he would kill them if I didn't do what he says. So I was compelled to do this. But I added very little quantity of the drug which he had given me. A high dosage of that drug would make you both aggressive and you both would end up killing each other. But a small quantity acted as an aphrodisiac .I am really sorry for what happened and neither of you are to be blamed."

Jared reacts first by asking, "Wait a minute...Many people with dark hair spoke to both of us. So who exactly are you talking about?"And points his gun towards the waiter.

Seeing that the gun is now pointed towards him, the waiter starts shivering and blabbers," That guy was there in the conference room with you both when I served the drinks. So please let me go."Finally realizising who exactly the waiter is speaking about, both lower their guns and look at each other. Jensen and Jared both wants to apologise to each other but apologising would still be like putting their pride down .So both try to think of why that guy would need to spike their drink. Not able to come up with a reason, both mutter,"You are a dead man the next time I meet you. So better start running ", at the same time and strode out of the room in two opposite directions.


End file.
